Thieves of time
by HarleighIvashkov
Summary: 3 normal teenage girls, Abigail, Hazel and Willow travel back in time somehow to save the titanic from sinking, how do they get there? do they succeed? READ to find out, Please R&R as i love hearing what you think.
1. Abigail Desmond

Before I start this story I'd like to say a BIG thanks to Brianna.d.97 for allowing me to steal her story idea ;) If you'd like to read her story "That Centennial" here's the link:  
** s/8544831/1/The-Centennial****... **It's amazing :)

Without further ado, here we are; Chapter ONE!

Xo-xo

**Abigail Desmond **

I quietly removed my earphones from my ear as I entered my math class, if the teacher caught me with it in he may hunt me down to get pay back, if he didn't get enough satisfaction of yelling at me in front of the whole class, first. I took off my white shoulder bag and plopped it on my desk, I looked over at the empty one beside it and wondered where my best friend was, although it didn't worry me since she always turned up to class late. I grabbed out my purple coloured book, my math text book and my denim looking pencil case out and substituted my bag for them, making sure my bag then hung safely on the back of my chair.

"Take a seat, everyone." My math teacher, Mr. Nash instructed. I plopped my self down on the plastic chair and opened my book.

"Now, since we have a test tomorrow I want you all to do pages 809 to 822 of work in your textbooks, and then study tonight for the test." Nash told us, everyone started fumbling through their textbooks to find the page 809, and then the door creaked open, I looked over and smirked as the blond haired girl I've known for 6 years stepped in.

"What's going on sir?" she smirked over at me and quickly glanced over at our teacher.

"Why are you late?" He asked.

"I think the better question is, why are you early? Am I right, children?" she directed at the class with a cheeky look. Oh god, she made me laugh. By now all 26 students were looking at her, some were smirking like the popular people who are her friends and some were just looking plainly ahead.

"As I said for the last 20 million times, you now have a weeks detention with me for being late." The teacher spat at her.

"Although quality time with Mr. Nash seems like sooo," she paused for a sarcastic chuckle, "so much fun – I have a note for you." She opened the black glossy purse hanging from the side of her body and pulled out a purple piece of paper, and no doubt if you hadn't guessed both of our favorite colours are, yes, Purple.

She handed it to the teacher and made her way over to the desk next to me, no matter how late, or how much in trouble she's in, she always gets out of it.

"Hey, Abby." She smirked at me and sat down, without pulling out her books.

"Hello there, Hazel." I poked her right arm and looked at the textbook.

"Katie Holmes, are you here?" The teacher started throwing out names and marking the roll, I must of cut his voice out because suddenly he was in front of my desk.

"Abigail Desmond, are you here, today?" He stared down at me.

"Obviously she is, if you're not blind you'd see she's right in front of you." Hazel told him, I felt my cheeks going red, "and mark me here today, too, if you didn't know, my name is Hazel Gold." She added.

"Detention with me for 2 weeks, Miss Gold, and if you'd like more continue talking." The teacher told her as he marked both of our names off the list.

The rest of the lesson was boring and full of work, finally the bell went to go home as math was our 4th Period on a Friday, after it Hazel went off to her boyfriend and told me she'd meet me at her car, so I agreed knowing that our other friend, Willow Hastings, would be there waiting for us both.

Xo-xo

"Hey, Willy!" I enthusiastically remarked as I saw her with her head in her new iPhone.

"If you ever call me that again I will strangle you in your sleep tonight." Willow told me without looking up.

"Nice to see you, too." I sarcastically commented.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at me, "It's just that Jake broke up with me today, over text."

I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Give me your phone, I'm putting it away for now, and I think I just figured out what movie we will watch tonight." I snatched the phone from her hand and placed it in my bag.

"What movie?" Asked Hazel as she skipped up to the red roofless corvette.

"Titanic." I announced, both the girls nodded frantically and hopped in the car, soon we stopped at Willows to pick up her bags, then mine before heading to Hazels for the night.

Xo-xo

It was late night and dark outside, the girls and I were rugged up in our blankets and pillows as it was freezing, the pizza had just been ordered and the garlic bread was reeking out the whole house, I'm so glad Hazels parents weren't here because we played truth or dare and I was made to do some pretty bad things, after all we were all 18 and pretty much legal to do anything we wanted.

"Guys, how weird is that? Today is April 14th, 2012. Exactly 100 years from when the titanic sunk." Willow announced as Hazel put the movie in the player.

"You're such a nerd." She remarked.

"That's so true, Willow. How strange." I ignore Hazel.

"Like you didn't know that already, Abby." Hazel grabbed the remote and curled back into the blanket, grabbing pizza on the way.

"I didn't, actually." I spit back at her.

"Okay, okay. Gosh." Hazel took a bite of the cheese pizza.

"We're not at school, Hazel, you don't need to be a bitch around us." Willow got up and walked to the bathroom down the hall. I looked over at Hazel and she wiped her cheek, as if she'd shed a tear!

"Hey, she didn't mean it Hazel, you know that."

"I know." She snapped and took another bite, soon after Willow came back and we all pigged out while watching Titanic.

Xo-xo

"Guys, it's 2:15am, we should go up to the beds now." Willow remarks, jolting me awake.

"Okay, lets go." Hazel walked off with her blanket upstairs.

"Is she mad?" Willow asked.

"Just upset, c'mon." I started walking up stairs with Willow following behind me, we reached Hazels room and she wasn't inside.

"Hazel?" Willow asked, looking in the right direction of Hazels door.

"Guys – something is in the attic." She looked horrified, this wasn't a joke.

"Lets go and look together, I threw my blanket to the ground, and grabbed my bag just in case I needed to hit someone, then walked up the stairs into the attic.

It was dark and you couldn't see much, until a dim light suddenly flashed on, making me jump.

"All attics have a light, you know?" Willow smirked.

"What the hell is this?!" Hazel walked over to what seemed to be a big, black hole in the floorboards of the attic. I walked over and stood next to her, looking in, the hole didn't go anywhere from what it looked like.

"What is all this stuff, is that a Picasso painting?!" Willow exclaimed, "GUY! WATCH OUT!" suddenly we all fell into the black hole.


	2. Hazel Gold

**Hazel Gold**

I opened my eyes to a really bright light coming through the window.

"Guys?" I rubbed my eyes and kept them shut as the light was way to bright,

"I had the weirdest dream last night, we fell into a black hole that was in my attic." I slowly opened my eyes to see a blank white wall.

"Guys?" I look around and saw that I wasn't in my bedroom, in fact I wasn't in any room within my house at all.

"Your friends are having some pancakes downstairs, dear." A women with a tray with cups and tea walked into the white room.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, not very politely.

"I am Ruby Lollitrops, I found you girls in my yard laying on my horses hay sound asleep, then you walked up here after I woke you up." She replied.

"Ruby… Lollitrops?" I asked with a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Lollitrops sounds like Lollipops and you know you know." I explained.

"Lollipops?" she questioned.

"Yeah, lollipops those hard things you suck on that taste delicious." I gave her a ridiculous look.

"You should invent that, it sounds quite yum." Ruby told me.

"Uh… What?" I looked at her, she just gave me a reassuring look as if nothing weird had been said, "Can I see my friends?" I asked finally.

"Come with me."

Xo-xo

"Hazel!" The girls ran over to me as I stepped down the hall.

"Girls, STOP!" Ruby yelled, they automatically stopped in their path; I gave Ruby a 'what the hell is wrong with you, crazy women?' look.

"You must excuse yourself before leaving my table, and if you do then you don't get to finish eating what you started." She told them, the quickly turned around and ran back to their seats, taking bites of pancake.

"Uh- what the hell kind of rule is that?" I asked Ruby.

"Don't use that word in my house either." She gave me a death stare, I looked over at my two friends and they both shook their heads saying 'don't pick a fight now' to me.

"Sorry, I guess my mum is just cooler than this." I walked over to the table and soon Ruby walked over and placed a pancake on my plate, which I soon devoured with just jam.

Xo-xo

"We're all finished." Willow says grabbing her plate and walking it over to the sink, followed by myself and Abigail.

"Such good girls." She said as we walked back to the white room and shut the door behind us.

"What the hell is going on?!" I eye them both frantically.

"Look at this." Willow handed me a newspaper.

"Oh, It all makes sense now, this newspaper has answered all my questions!"

"Look at the date, asshole." Willow muttered. Abigail nodded at me. I looked down and found the date in the bottom left corner, it read 'April 10, 1912.'

"Okay… this really, really old news paper has answered all my questions." I looked at them both with a 'what is this' face.

"We traveled back in time!" Abigail finally announced after loads of eye contact.

"But… Ruby has horses, and to own horses you'd need to be very wealthy." I say.

"Oh, she's wealthy alright, why else would we be eating pancakes?!" Willow states.

"This is really crazy, I know Hazel, but you've got to trust us." Abigail gave me a quick hug.

"You're funny guys, really." I laugh as if it was a joke.

"Look outside if you don't believe us." Willow said, we all walked over to the single window in the room and as we looked outside there was very old and posh looking houses on the street, with horses and carriages carrying women and men in dresses and suits, I looked down at my clothes I had on from yesterday, the ripped looking jeans, black singlet and carti, and then my converse shoes I still had on.

"We're waaay to modern dressed for the outside world." I tell myself.

"So, you do believe us?" Abby asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but you didn't have the time or money to set all of this up.. including that weirdo down the hall." I told them, "This is way to serious."

"Well, everything happens for a reason." Willow went and sat on the couch at the end of the bed.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips.

"She means we were sent here to help save the titanic from sinking."


	3. Willow Hastings

**Willow Hastings**

"You mean we're actually going to save the titanic?" Hazel asked.

"That's the plan, unless you have some other idea of what exactly we're going to do in 1912." I rolled my eyes at Hazel.

"I get you don't like me right now, breaking up with Jake and all, I get that you're mad but can you please stop giving me attitude?!" Hazel yelled at me.

"Excuse me while I step out of the way for miss perfect popular over here." I argued.

"If I wanted to be popular I wouldn't even hang out with you two!" Hazel screamed. I looked over at Abby and it seemed she had a tear in her eye.

"Abby… you know I didn't mean it like that." Hazel turned to her.

"No, I get it… you're too good for us." Abigail walked past me, I caught a glimpse of the strawberry perfume she always had on, and she walked right out the door and down the hall.

"Willow, you two are my best friends in the whole world, I'm in a strange place and so confused right now," Hazel looked at her shoes, the expensive converse ones, "we need each other."

"You need to think about what you want right now, because I know for sure Abby and I are going to save all those people." I tuned and walked out of the door, I saw Abigail sitting on a couch being comforted by Ruby.

"It'll be okay, all of you will stay together in a time like this." She said.

"A time like what, Ruby?" I asked sitting next to Abby.

"I told her everything Wil." Abigail looked up at me with red teary eyes.

"That's not good." I state.

"I find it very interesting, I won't turn you in for lying."

"We're not lying, lady, where else do you think we got these clothes from?" Hazel appeared, "we're going to save the titanic."

"That amazing ship? I hear it's unsinkable, but I didn't have anywhere to travel so decided not to go." Ruby told us.

"Unsinkable my ass." I mutter.

"What are you saying? It'll sink?" Ruby questioned.

"It sinks on April 15th, at 2:20am exactly, because of an iceberg." I tell her.

"That's why I think it was fate we fell in that hole." Abby looked at Ruby.

"You girls are crazy, that's in 5 days!" Ruby picked up a cup of tea Abby had.

"1517 people died, out of 2,223 passengers." I tell her, Ruby's eyes lit up.

"That's so many!" she exclaims while scrubbing the cup multiple times.

"You only just realized we were serious didn't you?" Hazel states, I give her a dirty look.

"What? She's cleaning, that means she's stressed out."

"So, how are you girls getting on the ship?" Ruby asks.

"Well.. we hadn't exactly thought of that." I explain.

"I think we're taking a little trip, I'll pack my bags and get my uncle to take care of the horses, we're saving all of those people!" Ruby rushed down the hall, we all followed.

"First you need to know something, the ship only sinks because of Rose DeWitt Bukater and Jack Dawson, the two are madly in love. Rose is cheating on her fiancé Cal Hockley."

"Cal Hockley?!" Ruby squeals.

"You know the guy?" Hazel asks.

"We used to date, it's how I started my fortune." Ruby started packing the finest dresses I'd seen in my life.

"That's so cool! But Cal's kind of a… Asshole." I tell her.

"Don't use that language in my home, girl," Ruby death glared me, "but yes, he is."

"You do know that a first class ticket costs $4,700 each person, right?" Abby says, Hazel and I look over at her surprised.

"What? The internet tells us everything." She smiles.

"The internet?" Ruby asks slowly.

"It's something that's invented by a really smart guy, and soon technology will take over the world." I explain.

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Ruby states, throwing clothes in her suitcase.

"It helps with homework, I recon it's awesome." Hazel says.

"Wait… guys, I brought my bag here, remember?" Abby says.

"It's in the corner, it's quite pretty!" Ruby says.

"We're you planning on stealing it?" Hazel asks.

"Of course not!" Ruby says frightened, looking suspicious.

"This is technology." Abigail pulls out my white iPhone from her purse and turns it on.

"Oh! You just touch the screen and it participates, this is wonderful!" Ruby presses the music button and suddenly some Nickelback starts playing.

'cus' we all just wanna be big rockstars,

Live in hill top houses driving 15 cars,

The girls gone easy and the drugs gone cheap,

We'll all stay skinny as we just wont eat'

Hazel quickly jumps over and stops the music, then turns the phone off.

"Don't you think we should save the battery?" she says.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." I tell her.

"GUYS! $4,700 dollars is a lot of money, even in our days." Abby says.

"It's okay girls, I have the money for you all, and transport to get there." Ruby says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"We need to save all those people." Ruby insists.

"We need to be on the ship by 12:00pm" Hazel says, we all look at her.

"What? I've seen the movie like 100 times." She says.

"Movie?" Ruby asks.

"Another technology thing, but you can't tell ANYONE we're from 2012." I make it clear that I'm serious.

"2012 is 100 years away, we all survive until then?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, except some people are meaner than now." Abby looks over at Hazel, who just looks at her shoes again.

"It's 11:30am guys, we need to leave!" I grab Abby's hand and run out of the house, Hazel and Ruby not far behind carrying 2 suitcases full of essentials.

"I'll get the horses and carriage." Ruby ran off.

Soon enough we were on the carriages and off to the docks, all geared up to save some lives.


	4. Do you have something to tell us?

**Abigail Desmond.**

We entered the ship, being escorted by a man in a fancy navy blue suit, he walked us down multiple corridors and up some stairs, we walked past the dining room and kitchen all the way to our rooms upstairs.

"This is where you'll be staying, girls." The man said, only directed at Hazel, Willow and me.

"Where will Ruby be staying?" Willow asks.

"Next to Mr. Hockley's room." The man states, we all look over at Ruby and she winks at us, maybe her staying near him was a better idea after all.

"Thank you." We say, the man stood there for a minute while expecting a tip.

"We have nothing else for your services, go away." Hazel says.

"What she means is that I am paying for myself and them when you show me my room." Ruby quickly saves the day.

"Yes, that's right." I smile at him.

"Very well." The man walks off, taking Rubys suitcase with her, Ruby informed us that she packed two suitcases, one for us because we'd need a change of clothes, people were already getting suspicious and then one for her.

We opened the door to our room, no key was needed. The room looked so large and fabulous, it had a gold setting to it, the walls had patterns of light brown, white and gold on them, there was a gold tea set on the coffee table, and then large queen bed had a goldy-brown headset.

"This," Hazel looked, "Is amazing."

"Spontaneous." Willow followed.

"Spectacular!" I ran over to the bed and crash landed on my belly.

"This is amazing!" The two girls screamed and ran over to join me. We sat in a circle after our silly time and smiled.

"What's the plan?" Hazel asks.

"Well.. today's the day that Jack meets Rose, and saves her." Willow says.

"I think that we should just leave that to themselves, I mean it all goes well anyway." I say.

"But, that's when Cal meets Jack and accuses him of trying to.. yaknow." Hazel says.

"That's true, so we'll be witnesses, I guess." I say.

"Exactly, we'll be taking a nightly stroll … at the back of the ship, which also happens to be where Rose is running to." Willow nods.

"We can't let her see us, then she won't attempt to jump, and Jack wont save her, and then the dinner won't go on." I tell them, "we can hide in the distance until she goes."

"Guys…" Hazel says slowly.

"Yes?" Willow and I say at the same time.

"Have you ever seen Time Machine? The one with Guy Pearce?" Hazel asks.

"We watched it with you last week, Hazel." Willow rolls her eyes.

"They say you can't change the past, or future." Hazel fumbles with her hands.

"Well.. that's what they SAY, but no-one has actually traveled time before, for real." Willow says.

"That's true." I smile.

"Okay guys, well, what else can we do besides sit in this room?" Hazel asks.

"We could always spy on Mr. Hockley." I say winking at Willow.

"Or Mr. Dawson." Willow winks back.

"Guys, am I the only one who wants to see Rose and how beautiful she is?" Hazel asks.

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Willow asks.

"What?" Hazel looks at me as I chuckle at willies joke, Hazel still didn't get it for the next few seconds.

"Ew! What?! No, hell to the no." Hazel jumps up off the bed.

"You know that lesbians aren't that bad, they're still people." I say, still giggling.

"It's what they can do in bed that turns me off the subject." Hazel walks over to the suitcase and opens it.

"Bad images right here, Haze." Willow announces.

"WOW! Look at these beautiful dresses!" Hazel quickly grabs a purple one, it hangs to her feet, it's plain and simple and quite pretty, with a rose flower for a belt.

"I call dibs on that one!" I jump up running over to the green one I saw on top of all the dresses, it was a boob-tube top, with a slim long bottom, it was beautiful and made to go with gold accessories.

"I'm glad Ruby and we are the same sizes." Willow hops up and walks over to the suitcase.

"Woah." Willow stopped in her tracks, she reached over and pulled out a dark red dress, it was also a boob tube and very puffy on the bottom of it. Hazel and my mouths were open wide, it was the most beautiful dress in the world.

"That's Beautiful!" Hazel broke the silence.

We all got dressed up, lucky Ruby packed shoes and jewelry as well, we were so lucky she was the one who found us, we'll never forget her.

We looked fabulous:  cgi/set?id=64926120

Willow was the one who looked more from 1912, I'm sure they didn't really wear boob-tubes at all here, but well us girls had class and needed to show it.

"Lets go look fabulous." Hazel says, we all walk out of the wooden door, we were heading for Mr. Dawson's room.


	5. You forgot something, Abigail

**Willow Hastings.**

"It isn't spying if we're going to knock and talk to them." Hazel says as we walk down the lower class hallways.

"It's Jack, who wouldn't knock and talk?!" I tell her.

"Well, here it is." Abby said as we all stopped outside of Jack and Fabri's door with a G60 on it, I was so glad I knew a lot about titanic.

"You knock." I look at them.

"You're such a woos." Hazel knocks loudly.

"Eh – Hello?" Fabrizio answers the door.

"Hi, I'm Hazel, this is Abigail and Willow." Hazel smiled at him.

"Hello I am Fabrizio." He said in his accent, somehow it was sexy, suddenly Jack Dawson pushed beside Fabrizio in the door frame and was chuckling.

"Oh My-," Abigail whispered, "God." You could see her eyes light up like a Christmas tree right on the spot, suddenly Jacks eyes were locked on her huge awed eyes and they stared at each other for a solid 2 seconds, which was longer than it seemed.

"This is Hazel, Abigail and Willow." Fabrizio told Jack, breaking the silence.

"Which one are you?" Jack asked Abigail, her whole face went bright red.

"That's Abigail, like what you see?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel!" I snapped.

"Hello Abigail, I like your name." Jack said.

"We were going to go to the deck and were wondering if you'd like to come with us." Abigail finally announced, that wasn't really our plan but he'd have to see Rose sometime.

"We were just on our way there, actually." Jack replies, "Lets go, then."

Xo-xo

As we all stepped out side you could feel the wind increase as the ship started to go faster, I imagined all of the workers pumping their arms to make that happen.

"Silly boys." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly Jack and Fabrizio ran off to the top of the ship, where the scene where him and Rose stood together, bonding. They both seemed excited looking over the rails as the ship started moving even more faster, having our hair down was a horrible idea.

"Hey, Abigail!" Jack called, "Come over here!" She gave us a look and ran off to the top of the ship, we followed her, at a walking pace.

"Look, Look!" Jack pointed down as we all gathered around the rails, I dolphin was doing leaps in the water in front of the ship, of course we all knew this would happen but yet it was so beautiful to watch in real life.

"See it?" Jack asks.

"Wow." I whispered, Fabri looked over at me and smiled, I returned it.

"It's beautiful." Hazel remarked.

"There's another one! See em'?" Jack asks looking at Abigail in particular.

"Look at that one! Look, look at em' jump!" Jack said excitedly, "ooh ohh"

He looked down and planted a adorable smile on his face, ah he was handsome. I turned around and looked up, the captain was standing there sipping his tea, admiring the sea, too bad it eventually killed him, but no, this is why we were here.

I turned back around, Jack was up on the rails.

"WHOO!" he screamed.

"I can see statue of liberty already," Fabrizio states, "Very small of course."

I start laughing out loud, everyone stares at me.

"What?" I ask. Jack turns around.

"I'm the king of the world! Whoo-hoo-hoo, YEEHA." He chants on, the girls laugh.

Xo-xo

We had walked back up ship where lots of people were, and sat down. Jack ran off to get his art book, where he drew the father and girl leaning on the rails while the girls and Fabrizio talked.

Some dogs ran past us.

"Of course the first class dogs come down here to take a shite." A Irish man says.

"Lets us know where we are in the scheme of things." Jack smiles at him.

"Like we can forget." The man introduces himself, I think his name is Toby Brian, but with that accent who could know.

"You girls are from first class, what are you doing down here?" He asks.

"We're lower class at heart." Hazel snaps.

"Not with those dresses." Toby says, "That's a good drawing, do you make any money on those?" he asks Jack. Jack doesn't answer, he is looking up at Rose on the higher deck.

"Oh forget that boy, angels will fly out of your arse before you stand next to her." Toby tells him. Rose catches her eye with Jacks once, then twice, and a third time, then suddenly Jack looks away.

"You're right." He says, and goes back to his drawing.

"This is not supposed to happen!" I exclaim out loud, quickly covering my mouth after my little outburst.

"Looks like she has a fiancé, anyway." Abigail smiles at Jack, "Don't worry, there are plenty more women like that."

"Abby, come with Willow and I too our room, it seems as though you forgot something." Hazel grabs both our hands and yanks us up.

"What did I forget?" Abigail asks.

"The plan!" I yell.

Xo-xo


	6. Phew, Dammit Rose, you piece of work

**Abigail Desmond**

The girls dragged me off to the room we were staying in, as soon as we arrived Hazel slammed the door shut while Willow lead me over to a couch.

"Guys, this really isn't nesse-," I start.

"Yes it is," Hazel stands in front of me with her hands on her hips "You get so fuzzy with Jack that you forget things like, hmm, just off the top of my head WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE, and no stable relationships are to be made!" she yells.

"What were you thinking, don't you realise that Jack is MEANT to meet Rose, there are no more women in the universe for him." Willow continues.

"Woah, guys!" I yell, "I admit I did get a little fuzzy, but I'm not sabotaging the plan here, it's simply keeping Jacks hopes up." I argue.

"Please, do not let happen again." Willow walks over to a mini fridge in the corner of the room, and pulls out a complimentary wine bottle, which is among many.

"We shouldn't drink." I tell her, but she just smirks and pulls out a glass anyway, soon Hazel joins her, then myself.

xxx

By 6pm we were all hammered, laughing and throwing pillows around the room.

"They don't even realise who Picasso is, he's a god in art!" Willow laughs.

"O-M-G guys! I had the best idea, like, we should totally go and piss Ruth off!" Hazel laughs.

"No – that'll ruin the whole plan and then we'd be thrown into the freezing water like Rose is planning on doing." I hit Willow in the head with a pillow, causing her to spill her wine. All of our sentences are mumbled and jumbled.

"Hey! That's not nice." She giggles, going over and pouring more.

"Isn't there something we're meant to be doing tonight?" Hazel asks. It all goes silent and we put our thinking faces on.

"Hmm…"

"No, I don't think so.." Willow mumbles, then we all went back to drinking more wine, finishing off 7 bottles with 3 to go.

xxx

Just as the clock striked 7pm there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, waddup?" Hazel throws the door open.

"What have you girls done so far that has been constructive?" Ruby asks, storming in and shutting the door.

"Uhmm…" I start.

"SHIT!" Willow hops off the couch fast, falling over and then quickly stumbling back up.

"Ow, don't yell." Hazel tells her, then chuckles.

"We're meant to be witnessing Rose and Jack first meeting each other!" she exclaims.

"Oh no, I don't think I could handle seeing that, cuz yaknow Jack is super hot and I have the biggest crush on him and I don't know if I could just see them hit it off." I say dumbly, not catching on.

"Are you girls…" Ruby eyes the three of us, "drunk?"

"What?" Hazel asks mumbley, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She tells Ruby, pointing her finger while her head is swaying.

"You are!" Ruby runs off to the second room, and comes back with water, "All of you, drink this and get your butts out to Jack and Rose NOW!" she demands.

xxx

We walked across deck, stumbling and falling.

"Woah, stop." Willow says, we all stop.

"Hide!" Hazel exclaims. As we all looked over you could see Jack laying on the bench smoking a cigarette, and from behind us we could head whimpering and running footsteps, soon a crying Rose ran right past us.

"She's so beautiful." Hazel watches after her. As Rose ran past Jack, he sat up and watched her, soon enough she was over at the rails, stepping onto it.

The three of us moved closer to the action, wanting a better view. Jack got up and started walking over to where she was at, she was leaning forward on the boat now, looking down.

"No Jac-," I started to say, Willow slammed her hand over my mouth.

"Do not ruin this plan." She warned, I nodded, she seemed to be sobering up faster than us, but she was still pretty drunk.

We stood there for a while, watching Jack negotiate with Rose, soon enough she was hand-in-hand with him and he was pulling her back over the rails. She slipped, but we were all expecting that.

"Should we help him?" I ask.

"No, then he won't be invited to the dinner." Hazel snaps.

"Think, Abby, Think!" Willow comments.

The 3 guards came running past us, and one thing led to another, Cal and everyone was with Rose and Jack.

"3, 2, 1… action." Hazel says, she was really good in the drama department, so I was hoping she'd play this one out.

"Was that the way of it?" a man asked.

"Yes it was!" Hazel walked over with pride, Willow and I following behind.

"Miss?" The master at arms asked.

"Us three saw the whole thing, if it weren't for Jack here your fiancé," Hazel gave an evil glare at Cal, "would of gone overboard and then well, we'd have a funeral to plan and you seriously do not want to plan a funeral along with a wedding I mean it's just horrible, and then well you'd have to see your dead wif-,"

"Hazel!" Willow hisses, Hazel just giggles.

"Long story short, we saw what happened and Mr. Dawson is a downright hero and you should totally invite him to that fancy dinner and give him a 20." I chuckle.

"Are you girls drunk?" master at arms asks. We all shake our heads, soon enough everything is sorted and Jack is invited to dinner, Cals' sneaky assistant doesn't get to say his smart comment to Jack because we're there.

"Thanks girls." Jack turns to us.

"No problem." The three of us say.

'He looks so handsome' I think, 'Oh, what the hell.' I walk over to him and plaster a big kiss on his luscious lips.


	7. I'm not ashamed

**Hazel Gold**

Abigail leaned in and plastered a kiss on Jacks mouth, Willow and I just stood there watching as they had a full on make out session, which was weird but we'd never seen Abigail do such a thing, she'd literally had no boyfriends in her whole existence.

Jack was actually kissing her back! Then suddenly,

"No!" Shouted Willow, Abigail and Jack turned and looked at her, still holding their embrace with Abby's arm around Jacks neck, and his arms around her waist, I'd have to admit that they looked like a serious couple.

"I mean- Abby, what are you doing?" she smiled.

"I erm… uh…I'm sorry Jack." She ran off down the ship.

"Abigail, wait!" Jack went to run after her, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Probably best not to, chap." I tell him.

"But she just kissed me, and I felt something, I think I felt love."

"Oh no buddy, you can't feel love at this moment." Willow looked at her feet.

"What she means is you need to go for Rose."

"You girls really are drunk, I can smell it, and that's a stupid idea, she's married!"

"Jack, I have to tell you something, its about the future aaaaand-," I was going to tell him, about everything but Willow cut me off.

"aaand in this future we're going to find Abby, and go to bed, and you are going to make friends with Rose, Jack." Willow grabbed my arm, waved at Jack and tugged me down the ship.

Xxx

We found Abby in our room, I was glad we didn't have to search the entire ship because I was already feeling sleepy, and the alcohol was clearly wearing off. Abigail was tucked up in the big king sized bed and looked super comfy, snuggled into the fluffy cream pillow. Willow said nothing about what I was going to tell Jack, she just grabbed some water and muttered 'These girls are driving me crazy' Or it sounded like that.

I got in my pajamas, which was really just a silk long dress that people slept in, which made me miss my cotton ones back home, and then after brushing my teeth I climbed in the bed with Abby. After a while she moved up close to me and sort of hugged me and apologized for 'ruining the plan'.

"It's alright, go to sleep." I whisper, soon Willow got over her temper and snuggled in with us in the big bed, and we all fell asleep.

Xxx

The next day us girls got ready in our fine gowns and shoes, looking more like the people on deck than ever before, we saw Rose and Jack bonding together over his drawings and we all smiled.

"I'm glad for what I did." Abby announced, turning to us.

"We're glad for you, but Abby, him and Rose were meant to be together, its Jose, or Rack, not Abiack or Jabigail." I announce.

"I'm proud of you though, you did pretty good for your first kiss." Willow states.

"I suuuure did." Abby smiled a great big smile and then her tummy rumbles,

"Oh, I forgot we haven't even eaten for almost a whole day!" I exclaim.

"We should go have lunch, it'd be the healthy thing to do."

"Lets go now, I'm starving!" Abby announces and we quickly make our way to the upper glass dining room.

We stuffed our faces full of food, Ruby joined us and asked us about our night, we told her that it all went smoothly but we still have a lot more to do.

"Do you girls want to eat dinner with a few of my new friends and myself tonight?" Ruby asks.

"That would be fantastic, thanks Ruby." I smile at her.

"You've gotten your manners back, I see." She smiles.

"Don't keep your hopes us, Ruby." Willow winks.

"Hey!" I exclaim, throwing a piece of broccoli at her, many others gasping as I did it.

"Manners, Hazel, remember were you are!" Ruby hissed at me, I calmed down and we finished out meals and drinks, then we headed back to the deck to enjoy the evening sunset.

**A.N. Alright guys, hope you're all liking the story so far! There's not much of a cliffhanger here but much more 'ooh' and 'aargh'-ing is to come, so stick around and always remember to R&R so I have some motivation :P **

**also, I might as well add a DISCLAIMER – I didn't write the titanic, or film, or direct it, this is simply an normal fanfiction for peoples amusement.**

**Love you all!**


	8. Title, i forgot what happens luv you xo

**Willow Hastings**

After our evening of watching the sun go down, and making sure Molly took Jack to get his suit, the girls and I headed to our room to get ready for our dinner date with Ruby, and luckily enough we get to sit at a table right near Roses!

We spent forever getting ready, I was wearing a cream slim dress, with a black dressy cardigan to match, Hazel was looking fabulous as always wearing a simply pink boob tube floor length dress, and Abigails was the one that looked more less out there that was white and lacey.

( cgi/set?id=67995492 =remove spaces )

Ruby collected us from our rooms at 6:30pm and walked us down the halls and staircase into the large dining area, seeing Jack escorting Rose and Molly ahead of us, nodding at people and greeting them Hellos.

"Girls, meet my new friend Georgie Gonzullas from Italia, who just finished her holiday in England, and is not on to New York, and this is Wilbert Troy, her husband, she decided to keep her last name." Ruby introduced us to these couples and a whole table more before we sat down to eat our meals.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in." Hazel winked over at me, obviously quoting Molly, and after we just sat and ate, occasionally looking over at Jack's table.

xxx

A final look at the table, and the men were getting up, ready to leave.

"Well, Ladies, this has been a fine evening but us 3 need to go get an early night, got to wake up early for the BIG day tomorrow, yes?" I stand up wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Tootleoo." Abigail says to the table, then I notice her empty glass of wine on the table.

'How much has she had?' I think.

Us girls wander off into the lower decks to join the party that's happening down there.

xxx

Soon enough Jack and Rose arrive, and we've already secured the spot for them to seat, with Fabrizio and Toby.

"Hi Girls." Jack smiles at us, we return it, "This is Rose Dewitt Bukater, but surely you already knew that."

"I've never met them before, Jack." She smiles, clearly unsure what she should be doing down here.

"We're from upper decks, first class with you, and we were also there yesterday making a statement." I step up.

"You must think I'm an idiot for doing that, I apologise."

"I think you're brave, Hi I'm Hazel, this is Willow and Abigail."

"Hello, I like your lovely dresses, I don't think I've ever seen such materials or fine art." Rose exclaims.

"It's from a designer, in Paris, very low-key little shop." I tell her.

"You've been to Paris?!" Rose exclaims.

"Yeah, it's amazing we went as a whole school and that's where I lost my v-card." Hazel blurts.

"Your school must be very rich, and so must your parents be, and what's a v-card?"

"It's nothing, nothing important. Want to dance Jack?" Abby changes the subject, and then I realise, whenever she's drunk she is so not-insecure.

"Sure." Jack agreed and put his hand out, soon taking hers and they waddled away.

'Dammit, Abby.' I think, clearly Hazel is thinking that too by her face.

"Seems like your friend has some special spot for Mr. Dawson." Rose looks at me.

"She's never really had a boyfriend before, so when she talks to boys, she kind of likes them right away." I tell Rose.

"But you know, Jack has told us he likes someone else, way more special than old Abby over there." Hazel adds.

"Yeah, someone he met on this ship, only last night." I add, Rose clearly gets the memo and looks around, Fabrizio was dancing and Toby was over with the other drunk lads.

"That can't be true, I'm getting married, he knows that." She exclaims.

"It's true alright, he lights up whenever he is around you!" Hazel was good at spreading ruomers and starting lies in school and, being amazing in drama she could convince anyone of anything.

"C'mon Rose!" Jack grabs her and they start do dance, she is left unspoken.

"Better go find Cals' wingman, hey Abby?" Hazel stands up.

"He kissed me, it was amazing!"


	9. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**IMPORTANT MUST READ STUFF!**

**Hi everyone that reads my stories, most of you probably don't know but I live in Australia, Brisbane to be exact and we're having floods and well where I live we are flooded in and have no place to go, this also encounters many power outages and I may not be able to post for a while, I hope you all understand and I am still writing on my laptop for when I actually get on. Bye bye ! x**


End file.
